


Still My Beating Heart

by Krayolacolor



Series: Creepypasta x Readers [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Mild Blood, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, They are a very good dog, interconnected story, part of a series, you have a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: This was not what You expected to happen after a maniac broke into Your house. But then again, how were You supposed to expect You'd fall for a demon? He wants to protect You, so he does everything in his power to keep You safe...
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Series: Creepypasta x Readers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177397
Kudos: 11





	1. How you Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters written by a child then the plot starts, as always.
> 
> Key:  
> (y/n) = your name, (f/c) = favorite color, (h/c) = hair color, (y/f) = your friend, (y/b/f) = your best friend, (y/B/f) Your other best friend, (d/n) = Dog’s name,

Everything was ready for your horror movie marathon with your two best friends, (Y/B/f) and (Y/b/f). The popcorn was popped, the pizza was ordered, the drinks were cold, and the dvds were primed and ready to keep you up at night. All you needed now was your friends.

You hear the doorbell and open the door for (Y/B/f) and (Y/b/f) who both have their favorite blankets and pillows with them.

“Okay (Y/n) one to ten how ready are you for this?” (Y/b/f) asks sitting on the couch with your dog (D/n) and grabbing the popcorn bowl.

“Probably a seven, the pizza isn’t here yet.” You reply popping in the first movie, the ever classic, _Scream._

Hours pass, the pizza has arrived, been eaten, and more was ordered. The movies fly by, just like the popcorn at every jump scare, _Scream, Event Horizon, Stake Land._ At the halfway point through the second _Human Centipede_ movie you hit pause, both (Y/B/f) and (Y/b/f) are asleep so you get off the couch to stretch your legs. You check the time, exactly three a.m.

As you enter the kitchen you get an uneasy feeling of being watched, but you chalk it up to the scary movies and grab a cup to get a glass of water.

Something moves at the corner of your vision. _It’s just the dog._ You think cursing yourself for not turning the lights on.

Your dog walks in from the living room. Weren’t you just in here? you ask yourself in reference to your dog. The hairs on the back of your neck raise and you hear footsteps behind you. Your heartbeat speeds up, you’re about to scream but a leather gloved hand stops you.

“Shhh, quiet now no need for that, I’m not here to hurt you.” The voice is obviously male, age anywhere between 17 and 21, he was taller and stronger you didn’t dare move. “Good my dear, now stay here, I wouldn’t want to mess with your pretty face.” He says moving away from you.

You feel sick to have been complemented by this creep. You watch in horror as the dark figure moves into the living room, where your friends are sleeping. You reach for the phone on the counter.

“I wouldn’t do that…” The man whispers from the other room.

You drop the phone and it clatters on the floor, loudly, but neither of your friends stir. You sigh in relief, but it is short lived.

Ten minutes pass, no noise, no movement, you began to think that maybe he left, but he walks in the room as the eleventh minute comes to a close.

“What did you do to them?” You growl, he chuckles.

“They aren’t dead if that’s what you’re thinking.” He says walking closer to you.

Your eyes have adjusted to the dark in the time you stood there in silence and you now get a better look at the man. He seems about 18, he wears a black hoodie and jeans with some kind of pouch attached to his belt, his hood is mostly covering his dark brown hair, and he wears a blue eyeless mask with black trails leaking from the eyes.

“Who even are you?” You ask mostly out of desperation.

“Jack, Eyeless Jack, at your service.” He bows dramatically and you can almost feel him smirking, “And you are my dear?” He asks.

“I’m not telling you anything…” You sneer at him.

He just laughs, “Fine then I will find out on my own, but it’s getting late, you should get to bed. More than me are about and most of them are not so kind.” He says walking over to an open window that you didn’t notice before.

“Goodbye my dear, I will be seeing you again.” And with that he is gone.

You run into the other room and check that your friends are all in one piece, they don’t have a scratch. You look through the rest of the house and find nothing missing or out of place, until you get to your room. The door is slightly ajar so you open it and you find a scalpel on your nightstand along with a beautifully written note.

_“Well my dear, you’ve done me in. I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you or your friends, I’ve gone soft it seems, but no matter. I hope I didn’t scare you too much. I will see you again, until then I suggest you keep one of my extra scalpels, like I said, there are more killers so much more willing to kill you than just leave a note.  
Love, EJ xxx”_

You would’ve thought it was sweet if you didn’t want to take that scalpel and stab the guy with it. But you sigh and climb into bed, _Could be worse, I could be dead or my friends could be dead._ You think as you fall asleep. 


	2. Are We Friends Yet?

For weeks you’ve been completely on edge, you knew he was watching you and you dreaded when he would make good on his promise to meet with you again.

It’s late on a Friday night, or more like way too early on a Saturday morning seeing as the clock just changed to 12:00am. You can’t sleep and every noise makes you jump, clutching the scalpel you had grown very accustomed to holding at night.

The soft creaking of the floorboards outside your door makes (D/n) lift (his/her) head and turn towards the door growling slightly before smelling the air and whimpering. You know he's standing right outside your door.

Silently you get up and move across your room to the door, holding the scalpel so tightly your knuckles are white. Quickly you open the door and make to stab the creep, but he catches your arm.

He chuckles. “My dear I could hear your heart pounding from across the room, good try though, I'm sure with proper training you'd make a fine killer.” Jack almost purrs. You stare at him dumbfounded for a moment before you take a deep breath preparing to scream.

Jack clamps his free hand over your mouth. “I wouldn't if I were you. You don't want to wake your parents, to them I would not be so kind.” He takes his hand from your mouth.

“Get out of my house.” You spit at him angrily. “Leave me alone and stop following me!” You growl.

Jack puts a hand over his heart, “How dare you accuse me of such things, I haven't seen you since I left. Frankly my dear, I'm hurt.” You can almost hear the smile under his mask.

“Liar! I know you’ve been watching me.” You growl finally yanking your arm out of his cold grip.

“Wait, someone’s been watching you? How dare they, I’ve already made it known I own this household.” He growls stalking away through the house.

“You don't own anything here.”

“I'm trying to protect you darling, you ungrateful mongrel.” He snaps at you.

You step back a bit. “Give me one reason I should trust you!” You snap back trying not to sound intimidated.

“Well, you're not dead yet, your parents aren't dead yet, your friends aren't dead yet. Need I go on?” He growls lowly. “If I wanted I could kill you in a heartbeat, you haven't seen the half of what I can do yet I can hear your heart hammering. You're terrified of my presents and I have yet to give you reason to fear me.” 

“Well when you say things like that it's no wonder I'm a little scared, but at least I can stand my ground!” you say defiantly, following him around your house.

“That’s why I like you, you are not without fear, someone without fear is stupid, but you have the courage to stand before me with chin held high. Waiting for your death with honor, not that I’m going to kill you…. I’m n-” he suddenly snaps his head around to look to the left, “Found you!” He growls moving at inhuman speeds across the house and forcing the window open, grabbing the boy outside and dragging him through the window.

You gasp in shock. The black haired boy wears a red stained probably once white hoodie, a smile carved into his face, eyes unblinking.

“You mutt! Trying to take something that is mine, give me a reason not to kill you right here!” Jack growls darkly at the boy holding him by his neck, his feet barely touching the ground.

“Oh, heh heh… Sorry Jack-a-boy, I hadn’t a clue you had ya eyes on the place.” The boy laughs awkwardly holding tightly to Jack’s wrist, seeming to know him and is obviously not afraid of him.

“Jeffrey, now you know, I own this house. Take your knives and perverted gaze elsewhere.” Jack drops him to the ground.

“Hey, hey, now I ain't pervin, I gotta girl already I'm not planning on doin the dirty with ya little toy.” he snaps back, “I just thought her blood would look pretty on my knife.” he laughs and Jack shoves him back to the wall.

“Get out, if I find you here again I will personally rip the one you care for to shreds.”

The boy quickly scrambles out the window and Jack closes it.

“So sorry for that, dear, but I'm glad to have gotten rid of the problem.”

You just stare at him in shock, the scene playing over in your mind countless times. “(Y/n)...” you mumble under your breath.

“What?” Jack asks you and you can sense his smirk.

“My name is (Y/n)...” you say a bit louder.

“Darling that's a lovely name, but seeing as most of our time was taken by that messy mutt of a killer, I need to be leaving.” he says. You nod and he takes your hand pushing up his mask and pressing his lips to the back of your hand. A shiver runs down your spine as his lips are cold as death. “Good bye my dear, (Y/n), I will see you again soon.” With that Jack disappears into the darkness and, after a long period standing in the dark, you slowly go back to your room.


	3. I Think I'm F-Falling For You

It is late, dark inside your house, your parent's asleep, your window is open. You aren't afraid of anyone coming in, both because of the scalpel under your pillow, and the boy sitting at your desk. His hand runs idly over the book in his lap, braille, but he is looking at you.

It doesn't take long for you to learn that Jack is blind. “It was an incident with a cult.” He said, as if that explained anything at all, no it just left you with more questions. Still he isn't exactly blind, “I see in ways that aren't exact. I know the shape of you, but not your face, I know there is an object between your couch and TV, but if I had no idea of coffee tables I'd never know what exactly it was. I know you have a bookshelf, but I don't know the books or how many.” He only saw in shades of grey.

Jack is interesting, he likes to touch, but he is always very polite about it, he always asks, he is civil and gentlemanly, in a very caricaturized way, he is much like a puppet on strings, it's for show. But you can see what's under it, he's shown you. He's a boy, not exactly a man, more like what a young boy imagines a very chivalrous man to be. And Jack is unstable, he has voices, they all have names and personalities, Jack has told you a lot about them, there are seven as far as you know.

But more than that, Jack is very human, he denies it, he does, but he likes to play with (d/n) at night, after they got used to him, and he likes to bring books when he visits, and he snorts when he laughs too hard. Jack is rather humble, sometimes obnoxiously so, and he has good taste in music. It's all just so strange.

“(Y/n), what are you thinking about, your heart rate has picked up by two beats a minute.” Jack comments as he looks up at you, head tilted in question, his mask was still on, it never came off even though he took off his hoodie and bag when he came in.

You blush lightly, curse his superior hearing. “Oh just… things.”

“Things?” Jack asks, skeptical.

“Yeah… Things.”

“Do I count as things?” Jack purrs.

“What?!” You flush darker, “No, I wasn't thinking about you!”

Jack laughs, “You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes, (Y/n). What else would you be thinking about?” He asks as he slips a bookmark into his book and sets it down. “You aren't criminal to have thoughts.”

“You're a criminal.” You shoot back.

“Well, I guess you do have criminal thoughts then.” Jack stood up and steps closer to the bed. “Personally I like to think I'm just doing what I do to survive.” He says pulling a scalpel from his pocket, twirling it in his fingers.

“Like you have to kill people,” You roll your eyes, unafraid of the murderer in your bedroom.

“There are things you don't know about me, (Y/n),” he leans in close, his mask brushes your nose, head tilted just slightly, your face heating up. “But I know a lot about you.” He purrs, the feeling of his voice through the mask is strange. Then he presses the “lips” of the mask against yours.

In your daze you don't notice his chuckle as he says, “Goodnight, (Y/n).” And slips back out your window


	4. CrushCrushCrush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EJ & the reader discus rape & Offender in this chapter, if that bothers you continue with caution.

Your back hits the ground, it's soft but it knocks the wind out of you, you gasp, coughing, and there is Jack hovering over you. "I told you to pay attention to everything, while you were watching me you tripped over a stray stick." He crosses his arms, "Get up."

You huff pushing yourself off the ground, "We've been doing this for hours, Jack. It's three A.M., I'm tired." Not to mention the bruises up and down your arms, legs, ribs, and back.

"(Y/n), you asked me to teach you to fight, I'm blind and still kicking your ass. Imagine if I wasn't, if I was someone who wanted to hurt you, they won't care that it's three A.M. and you're tired." He isn't wrong, you did ask, but this is not exactly what you meant.

You look away from him, watching him from the corner of your eye. You hook your foot around Jack's ankle and pull his leg out from under him. Jack hisses as he lands hard on his ass. You snort and pick yourself back up, "Can I go to bed now?"

"That was dirty," he grumbled, "I knew you'd be good at this." He holds up his hand and you help him back to his feet. "I'll take you home, but we're training again tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'm having friends over, so no funny stuff from you." You cross your arms as Jack picks up his things and thumbs over his keys to find the one to your house.

"Funny stuff? You already told me I'm not funny, cracked my mask doing it too." He chuckles, referring to the time he had woken you up while trying to get on your bed and you kicked him in the face. "Still wasn't trying rape you."

"I said I was sorry! But you know those rape reports freaked me out!" You squeak, hunching your shoulders.

"And that's why we're training tomorrow. If any rapist sneak in your window you'll be perfectly capable of handling it."

You go quiet suddenly, walking over to the other boy, "What if they're like you?"

"Like me?" Jack tilts his head, keys hovering, magic buzzing around the two of you in the woods. "What do you mean?"

"You know, like, not human…" You had long known that Jack wasn't human, his sick grey skin and cold-as-death touch couldn't be human.

Jack hums, "If he comes for you then I will take care of him."

"He is isn't he, he's a monster, I was right?"

Jack sighs and unlocks the door, "I'm not supposed to tell you about it, but if it would make you feel better.." the boy pushes open the door to your bedroom, his set of keys enchanted to take him where he's has a key for. You follow him through and he takes his keys back, the forest disappearing.

You sit on your bed with Jack as he tells you about the four most powerful beings on earth. Monsters older than time, come into existence by sheer force of will alone to prey on humanity. 

The eldest of them is a creature of fear who preys on the lost and young and weak, fooling them into thinking he is kind and stealing them away to be eaten. 

The second is a beast with insatiable lust for every bad habit humanity has created, drugs and sex and killing and taking everything he wants, he is not as attuned to trickery as the eldest, but he does what he wants and is unpredictable in that way.

The next is something closer to a human than any of the others, but don't be fooled, this creature, while smaller and often more contained is easily snapped into monstrosity should it's pride be damaged.

The third is another taker of children, and while often docile feeds from the innocence of the young, creating fantasy for them in order to keep them happy, and should the illusion be broken he will tear everything apart at the seams…

"So the monster… the second, he's in the city?" You ask, hugging your arms around you.

"Yes, but if he even tried to touch you I'd fight him to the death-" Jack is cut off when you hug him tightly, your face buried in his chest. He puts his arms around you, "Hey… it's okay, I promise… I'm here, nothing will happen. He's not stupid enough to come fight me."

You laugh slightly, "Yeah, but your stupid enough to go fight him."

"I'd win."

"Sure, fighting one of the four most powerful creatures on earth."

Jack pushes you off him, "Don't be silly, I could fight any of them." He pulls his shirt collar down you show you a scar from his shoulder to his chest, nasty looking thing, looks like something took a chunk out of him. "Already have."

You blink at him as he fixes his collar and leans over to bump the nose of his mask against yours. "Goodnight, (Y/n)." He purrs getting up to leave.

"Wait-" you grab this arm, "stay?" You ask.

Jack looks back at you, "Fine…"

You smile and lay down, Jack undoes the laces on his boots and reaches up to the buckle in his mask, but hesitates. "(Y/n)... can I?"

"You can leave it on, it's okay."

Jack laughs, "I was going to ask if I could take it off."

"Oh." You blush softly, you've never seen him without it. "If you want to, you can."

Jack touches the mask again, "Another time…" he lays down with you, mask on, and you both go to sleep.


	5. Heart to Heart

You continue to train with Jack most nights of the week, in the soft clearing tucked into a dead forest somewhere you aren't quite sure exists or not. Still it's exciting, though one night it seems to have rained in Jack's clearing, you both end up covered in mud by the time you finish training.

"My mom is going to kill me if I somehow get this much mud everywhere." You sigh, looking at yourself with disappointment.

Jack snorts, "It's just mud." You give him a hard glare that you know he can't really see, but still he relents as if he had, "Fine, baby," he teases, putting his hands on his hips, "I'll take you back to my cabin, you can wash up there." He says and starts walking further into the woods.

You follow him, intrigued, "You have a cabin?"

Jack hums, but doesn't say anything else as he leads you through the woods. It takes a few minutes to get to your destination, but when you step out of the trees there is a modest little cabin sitting before you. The man before you walks up to the door and unlocks it with a non-enchanted key, opening it and waiting for you.

You follow, long past the point of being afraid of being alone with Jack, if he wanted to hurt you, he would have already.

The inside of the cabin is nice, cozy, a simple living room and kitchen set up with a hall leading towards the back rooms. There are book shelves filled with books, and nick-nacks and you are surprised to see pictures hanging on the walls and sitting on the stands around the room. You get distracted by them as Jack pulls off his muddy jacket and boots, picking one up from the coffee table.

The picture was of a small group of teens, a pretty red head girl, a boy with black hair, and Jack. The teenager in the photo is unmistakably Jack, even if you've never seen his full face, the boy has his hair, his build, his jaw. The boy has bright green eyes and freckles all over his face. This boy is Jack.

Suddenly the picture is removed from your hands and set face down on the coffee table. "I didn't say you could touch my stuff." He huffs.

You blink up at him, wondering what on earth happened to Jack between that picture and now. When you don't say anything Jack shakes his head and grabs your arm leading you back to the bathroom located on the far side of the back bedroom that appeared to be the one that was Jack's.

When you get to the bathroom Jack pulls his damp t-shirt over his head and starts to undo his belt before you grab his wrist, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting in the shower? I thought you wanted to wash off?" He asks like it is just totally normal go taking off your pants in front of girls who didn't ask.

You stare at him for a long minute, until you realize that he's serious about this, "Jack," you say slowly, "when you offered to take me back to your cabin to wash off I thought you meant alone."

"And let you waste my hot water? No. It doesn't matter, I'm blind." He shrugs.

"I'm not!" You protest, blushing darkly.

Jack, still wearing his mask crosses his arms over his bare chest, "You telling me you've never seen a guy naked before? I mean, I knew you were a virgin but come on, don't you watch porn?" Jack leans into your space, making your face get darker and darker with every word he spoke. Something feels wrong about this moment. Jack wouldn't say this, you know that, he's always such a good guy, he's never tried to press into this kind of territory with you. "Come on, I bet you want to see me naked don't you? Bet you fantasize about me touching you at night." He leered at you, "You smell like a fucking bitch in heat right now, I bet you want me to fuck you,"

Jack takes a step closer to you and you don't hesitate to slam your elbow into his jugular.

The man jerks back from you, coughing hard, wheezing, clawing at the edge of his mask until he manages to shove it off his face so he could gasp for breath.

By the time he catches his breath you are staring at his face, you don't answer when he asks, "What the fuck, (Y/n)?!" Because you are too caught up in how soft his face is. Jack has high cheekbones and a soft curve to his nose, his lips are full and his bangs fall over his face, neat eyebrows pinched tight, his nose scrunched in discomfort and confusion and anger. His teeth are sharp and he has blackened freckles over his dark blue grey skin, he has long lashes and no eyes. He really doesn't have eyes. There is only black.  
"Why did you just elbow me in the fucking neck?"

You blink, "You were coming onto me."

Jack stares at you for several moments before his eyebrows raise and his lips pull into a thin line, you didn't realize how expressive his face was. "Oh- oh… fuck, I…" he hunched his shoulders, "That wasn't me…"

"I know."

Jack looks back at you, "You know?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. I know. Whatever that was, it acted nothing like you. I know you know better than that bullshit." You say and cross your arms, still covered in dry mud.

Jack relaxes, "Oh… well… That.. thanks.. for pulling me back."

The other leaves the bathroom after that, letting you wash off alone, he offers you a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants he owns that have a string to tie. You put your muddy clothes in a bag to take home.

It seems like Jack doesn't notice he took off his mask in the bathroom until you give it back to him. He starts to freak out suddenly about you seeing his face, but you get him to calm down fast enough. Jack holds his mask loosely in his hands, "You… aren't afraid of me..?" He asks softly.

You shake your head, rubbing your thumbs over his cheek bones, "You might not have those green eyes anymore, but you don't look like a monster to me. You just look like you." You smile.

Black wells up in the void of Jack's eye sockets and drips down his face, looks his age for the first time in the months you've known him, he looks like he's just a boy. He cries in your arms.

You think for a moment that Jack has never seemed more human than this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no Jack doesn't have DID, he's got something else going on, but also, please don't elbow people with DID in the neck.


End file.
